Ichimu: Dream
by Rylai Crestfall
Summary: TS Adventures Book 1: A Hiruma x Mamori story
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ichimu: Dream

Subtitle: [TS Adventures Book 1]

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

Rating: Rated M for some scenes and languages not suitable for minors. lol

A/N: This story contains characters lifted from Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter series, Original Eyeshield21 characters, and a couple of made-up characters that have no connection whatsoever. I hope you will all enjoy my story.

Chapter 1

Mamori was looking at the racks of tapes when something caught her eye on the window beside her. Turning, she saw a stray kitten standing on the sidewalk, drenched by the rain. She shook her head to force herself to concentrate on the tapes. Having chosen a couple, she paid for it and headed out. Hiruma had given her a time limit for buying, so she tightened her hold on the umbrella and quickened her pace.

A soft meow caused Mamori to stop short. The kitten she saw earlier was now right in front of her. Up close, its wet fur was a strange red colour and its eyes were swirly silver. Mamori guessed that the kitten was blind. Taking pity on it, she took off her scarf, wrapped it around the kitty and carried it with her to the clubhouse.

"Oi, damn manager! What took you so long?" demanded Youichi Hiruma from his position behind his laptop.

Mamori sighed. Obnoxious and extremely overbearing, Hiruma is the very epitome of all that is evil. She put the bundle on the table and said, "I bought the tapes. It rained so it took me a while to head back here."

He raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the bundle. "That doesn't look like store-bought tapes."

"It's a kitten. It was wet from the rain so I decided to bring it here."

Hiruma seemed to let the topic be as he said, "We have a new applicant for the team. I want you to record his stats while he's taking the tests."

Mamori nodded as she took the kitty from the scarf and put it on a folded cloth on the corner of the room. Taking her notebook, she headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going, damn manager?"

"To the field. I'm going to meet our new applicant, and please stop calling me by that name."

"Tch. He's at the locker room, changing, damn manager." He drawled out the last two words in a way that was meant to annoy her.

Like magic, it worked. A vein bulged on Minori's forehead as she glared her annoyance at the quarterback. However, before she could come up with a smart retort, an extremely tall, good looking young man with dark black hair and bright blue eyes went out of the locker room wearing a #7 jersey.

"Took you that long, noob?" Hiruma drawled out evily, shouldering his submachine gun.

The man smiled good-naturedly. "I'm sorry, I was admiring the locker room. It's the best I've ever seen."

Hiruma smiled his evil smile. "Then you better do your best in the qualifying test. Kekekeke." He unceremoniously tossed the guy's biodata at Mamori.

Mamori scowled at his actions as she read the bio. "Septimus... age 16... like lazy days under the sun...? playing with house pets...? and cleaning after tsu...tsukime...?"

The guy nodded and Mamori sighed. It seems this guy is worse than Taki.

"Kekeke. For your first task, look after the damn kitten, ya-ha," Hiruma said, pointing at the corner.

Septimus saluted and moved to get the cat. As if sensing his intent, the cat launched itself at him and scratched his face and arms.

Mamori moved to help the poor guy but Hiruma stopped her. "If he can't control a damn kitten, he's useless in the field."

The two watched the guy struggle with the kitten. It was really quite hilarious seeing a tall guy struggling to control a mere kitty. A few more minutes passed and still the biting and scratching ensued until the young man whispered something to the kitten and it fell silent. Septimus picked it up and carried it to Hiruma.

"There, done," he said with a grin despite the scratch and bite wound he had.

"Tch. Let's head to the field now. Follow us, damn manager," Hiruma ordered.

Mamori sighed wearily and followed the two to the field. The raid had just stopped so the field was left wet and muddy.

Hiruma went about ordering the poor guy around with his gun at every slight mistake. Surprisingly, the newcomer took it all in stride and followed directions as best as he could. Jotting down his stats, Mamori could see that he was average. No exceptional skills or qualities except for his calm regard to Hiruma's cruel, overbearing, evil treatment.

After the tests, Hiruma looked over Mamori's notes and told Septimus that he would call him with his decision, whatever that means. Septimus smiled so hopefully that mamori took pity on him knowing that despite the torture the quarterback put him to, it doesn't mean he's accepted already.

A/N: I have to stop here for now. Feeling quite dizzy from lack of sleep. Kekeke. *stretch* now i'm being overtaken by my Hiruma-mode. Lol. Ok, I hope you liked what you read and please R&R. Btw, i wrote this story on my mobile phone and i was really to lazy to write it here but my friend eunnah convinced me to go and wirte and so i wrote and i'm now rambling coz of sleeplessness. LMAO.

Once again, R&R pls.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ichimu: Dream

Subtitle: [TS Adventures Book 1]

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

Rating: Rated M for some scenes and languages not suitable for minors. lol

A/N: This story contains characters lifted from Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter series, Original Eyeshield21 characters, and a couple of made-up characters that have no connection whatsoever. I hope you will all enjoy my story.

Chapter 2

Hiruma arrived at his condo unit. It had been a very busy day for all of them and to top it all off, an amateur kept bugging him into letting him take the qualifying test. Hiruma usually would've ignored him but the guy bled money from every pore and it would be a very good advantage for the team to have that back-up finances. Sure, Hiruma could just "convince" the principal but this chance of having unlimited resources come so rarely that he would be a "profound" (medical term for those who have below 20 IQ), a term he had unintentionally run into while researching for other creative naming words.

Taking out his keys, he was about to open his door when he saw another person walking into the hallway from the elevators. It was Septimus.

Hiruma ignored him and proceeded to unlock his door.

"Good evening, Hiruma-san", Septimus greeted politely.

"Tch." Was all the quarterback said as he opened the door and went inside, slamming it shut. So the damn noob is at the same condominium building as he is. Great. Hiruma only gave in into the noob's request out severe irritation and annoyance. The guy even had the gall to annoy him. Tch. As if there's a soul alive that can best him in blackmail.

Tossing his things to the couch, he prepared himself for a much-deserved rest.

She was in a meadow, wearing a white gauzy dress that floated around her youthful, alluring form. The flowers were in bloom, carpeting the ground, the sky was clear blue whith a couple of cumulus clouds, mountains were outlined in the horizon. In the middle of a clearing was an oak tree. It was huge and beautiful to behold. Mamori approached the tree and touched its rough bark. She could actually feel the life vibrating from within it.

A shadow fell over her, causing her to look up. A familiar vision of a blond-haired deamon in pajamas that were of the same material as her clothes, greeted her. Except, right now, the deamon doesn't look like a deamon anymore. He looked calm, almost serene.

"Hiruma? What are you doing here?" Mamori asked softly, as if afraid any sudden loud sound would break the peacefulness of the surroundings.

"Tch. I should be the one asking you that, damn manager," he replied, but the usual sting of the insult was missing. It sounded more like an endearment.

Mamori shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know..."

Hiruma smiled a smile that was so unlike his usual serrated fangy smile. A look of tenderness shown from his gorgeous eyes. _I'm dreaming_, Mamori thought, _Hiruma never looked at me that way. Nor had he looked this good..._

True enough, with the peacefulness surrounding them, one's attention would immediately go to his other features that were unbelievably attractive. His shoulders were broad, his chest and arms are muscular and firm, despite their rather scrawny appearance, from his daily training and his stomach... she could do tons and tons of laundry in that. She really hadn't noticed how sexy and utterly desirable he was. Even his angular features held such masculinity that would make even Sakuraba lacking. Mamori could feel a strange fire igniting within her that made her confused, disoriented, hot.

Hiruma watched the manager watching him. This was a strange place they were now. So peaceful. It's made him forget everything that bothered him and focus on the only other person there with him. Mamori.

She was indeed pretty—no, beautiful. Even when they were still first years, she had stood out from the crowd. Strong, capable, and a zealous member of the disciplinary committee, she had always hounded him for his conniving, bullying, and blackmailing tendencies that would always end up with him escaping punishment by a hair's breath. One wouldn't think that a delicate-looking, albeit voluptuous, woman like her would be so aggressive, yet she is, and it made her too appealing. He always had a thing for women with spunk. Now, she was staring at him with that heated gaze of hers. He watched as her tongue darted out to wet her lips and Hiruma couldn't take it anymore. Capturing her lips with his, he leaned her against the tree and proceeded to devour her mouth.

Mamori's knees felt weak as Hiruma kissed her. He was so thorough and skilful as his tongue explored her mouth, fanning the fire inside her. His up hand went from holding her waist to cup her breasts. She gasped softly, as he gently squeezed it while still exploring her mouth.

A sudden crack and bright flash of light caused the two to break apart.

Hiruma muttered cursed at the interruption that caused Mamori to blush as he looked for the source of the sound even as he still held Mamori unconsciously.

A woman dropped from the sky and landed in the ground in a crouch. She was wearing a black cloth around a body so perfect, Mamori felt obliged to run a knife through her stomach. No one should have that perfect a figure. Her hair was as red as blood from a newly opened artery. She had skin so pale they look transparent. Walking towards the two, Hiruma could see that her eyes were a strange swirling silver set in a face that would've been described angelic were it not for the scowl she had plastered on it. A bow and arrow appeared on her hand and she quickly took aim and shot the arrow toward the sky. Looking like the cat who ate a canary, she faced the two again.

"You're supposed to wake up now," she said with an accent that could only be described ad melodic and singsongy.

"Who are you?" Mamori asked. She was leaning against Hiruma in a way that left no gaps for airspace.

The girl just gave a mischievous grin and the next thing Mamori knew, she was awake, lying on her bed.

A/N: my back hurts from typing my requirement papers and this ff. Ouch... lol. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter... it's 11:52 in my watch and I have a review class tomorrow. I know this is a short chapter compared to the usual ffs in this site but I can't seem to bring myself to write longer. Sorry about that. Just for reference and "creative naming" here're the Levels of Mental Retardation:

Idiot (Mild): IQ 70-75

Moron (Moderate): IQ 35-50

Imbecile (Severe): IQ 20-35

Profound: IQ below 20

IQ Facts:

Normal IQ is 100

Above Average IQ is 120

Genius is 140 and above.

So, Have you categorized yourself yet? If no, there're IQ tests in the internet. Just go search for them then refer here for the result. If you don't believe my levels of IQ, you may research about these facts too. Just for giving you all a TMI, I want to be a psychiatrist. Lol. Just kidding.

All I really wanted to say is please READ AND REVIEW!

~Rylai Crestfall


End file.
